


Maybe if she sees you Occupied?

by ExMachina187



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, PDA, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Makeout, Short One Shot, Tropes, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMachina187/pseuds/ExMachina187
Summary: The last thing Betty expected to happen at her best friend, Veronica's wedding was that she would find another victim of the Bridezilla streak, hiding away from the bride and groom just like her.And she was certainly not expecting to end up straddling his lap before the ceremony even started.





	Maybe if she sees you Occupied?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing that I've ever posted so please be gentle.  
> Shoutout to @redundantoxymorons and @lgbt-representation-is-beautiful for betaing this for me and motivating me to go ahead with posting it.

Betty was sitting at the table, hidden in the corner so that Veronica couldn’t spot her from anywhere. She had been running around in her 6-inch heels following every instruction Veronica had given her for 4 hours now, and she felt like the ground beneath her was going to crack if she stood for one more minute. Betty had warned her before, begged her not to have a floor-length dress made for her Maid of Honor or to give her heels so high that she felt like she would stumble over her own feet. But ever the Queen Vee, Veronica wanted her girl to look finer than silk that day, as well as run around making sure everything was perfect. 

 

Betty was so tired that she would have given anything for 24 hours of sleep. She was sprawled out on the chair, a scowl etched on her face, irritated after escaping the Bridezilla. She didn't even notice that the table she'd chosen was already occupied by someone until that someone cleared his throat loudly. She was so shocked that she jumped to her feet and turned around to look at him directly. 

 

Her eyes met his cerulean blue ones; he was wearing a black slacks, a black dress shirt, and a white waistcoat. His hair was covered with a beanie reminiscent of a crown, which seemed as though he had pulled it over his head not caring if it made his hair looked immensely disheveled; it seemed to her, however, that it was the look he was going for, considering that his coat was thrown over the back of his chair just as carelessly.

 

He raised his arms in mock surrender, a frown on his face, and said, "Hey! Calm down, you're not the only one who needs a break from their bullshit." He lowered his arms when he saw her scowl turn into a frown that mirrored his. 

 

"It’s a little rude to say stuff like that about the bride and groom when you're at Their wedding don't ya think?"

 

At that he scoffed and replied, "They don't seem to care of about us much, why should we care about them?" 

 

"Well I have to give that one to you. Ronnie has me wear these fucking 10 inch Louboutins and my legs are completely numb-- I’m sure they'll fall off before I walk down the aisle. I really shouldn't have agreed to let her choose my outfit for today." She sank back into the chair with a tired expression.

 

He replies, "Oh-- you're Betty, right? The Maid Of Honour? Yeah, Sweets told me about you. We're supposed to walk down the aisle together. I'm his Best Man." 

 

She looked surprised to hear that. "You're  _ Jug-Head?" _

 

"Yup." 

 

"Wow, you are not what I was expecting.", she said with a curious expression.

 

"Is that a good thing or a bad--wait,  _ what were you expecting _ ?", he said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

After a brief internal battle, Betty decided to go for it.  

"It’s a good thing, because I was certainly not expecting you to be  _ so attractive." _

 

Her reply brought a boyish grin to his face and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Oh really, is that so? And might I ask what is it about me that you find _alluring_? Is it because of my endearing eyes or," he leaned forward, lowering his voice so only she could hear, _"is it my salacious tongue?"_

 

At that, Betty blushed profusely. Though she didn’t have real expectations of him, she certainly hadn’t been expecting Jughead Jones to be like this! She didn't think to back out just yet, deciding to take this further, and replied in a sultry tone, biting her lower lip, "I honestly can't choose. How about both? Is both an option?" 

 

That action captured his attention as the glint in his eyes turned quickly from teasing to heated, and his expression turned from teasing to dark with desire. He leaned back in his chair and tugged off his beanie and threw it on the table, using his hand to brush through his unruly waves of hair. 

 

Before he could fire back another witty quip, he heard Veronica calling for Betty and glanced between the apparent source of her voice and Betty's face, her expression having turned from relaxed to panicked in an instant upon hearing her name called out. 

 

"Oh God, no", she muttered under her breath. "Please don't let her find me! I cannot deal with her right now."

 

"Well, what could possibly steer her away from you right now, especially if she sees you?" Jughead asked, an unholy idea coming to mind as he thought to himself,  _ What the hell man, why not? _ and suggested, 

_"Maybe if she sees you occupied with... ah, other activities,_ she might let you loose for a while, you know?"

 

_ "Oh Juggie," _ she said in a sickly sweet tone.  _ "And what other activities do you have in mind, _ dare I ask?"

 

He decided to take a chance and said,"Oh, I don't know, maybe if you’re  _ tied up _ with someone, in a  _ very heated situation?" _

 

Betty’s eyes regained a naughty glint, and she seemed to catch his drift, as she slowly got up from her seat across the table and sat in the chair to his right. She leaned in towards him, so close that they were mere inches apart, lips almost touching, able to feel each other's breath on their faces. 

 

She turned her head a little to whisper, 

"Such as a _very heated makeout session_ , you mean?" 

 

Jughead couldn’t think for a second, cherishing the feel of her breath on his neck, and then registered her words, but he wasn’t able to bring himself to voice his affirmation and simply nodded.

 

She heard the unmistakable sound of Veronica's heels clicking on the tiled floor and leaned in to press her lips to his, tentatively at first. The sound seemed to get closer, though neither of them cared to notice. Jughead placed one hand on the back of her neck, swiping his thumb against her jaw, and pulled her further to him as she melted against him. This wasn’t like the one before, this was heated, sexy, intoxicating, one that made them feel a rush all over. Like they were in their own personal bubble with no one to worry about.

 

Her hands moved to cup his cheeks and she opened her mouth to swipe her tongue against the seam of his lips. He opened  his mouth to run his tongue along hers, exploring the crevices of her mouth. She moaned softly and kissed him back fervently. Time seemed to be lost. She didn’t know if it was him or her but suddenly she found herself moving her dress out of the way, taking advantage of  the slit that extended down her left leg to straddle him on his chair.

 

He felt her smooth long legs as they stroked his jean clad one and the feeling of her seated on top of his suffocated crotch in nothing but her panties was almost painfully relieving. The friction she felt  through her soaked lingerie from the material of his pants was satisfying, but at the same time, very inadequate.

 

She ground down on him testily at first, but it felt so good that he couldn’t help but thrust his hips upwards and he was certain she can feel his arousal, just as he could feel her wetness through their thin clothing. He groaned at the knowledge that he was able to elicit such a reaction from her. She bit on his bottom lip, softly tugging on it. His hands moved from her hips to her waist, from her waist to her ass, groping it through the silky material of her dress, and pressing her down on him again. Her hands moved to run and stroke through his hair, nails lightly scraping on his scalp. 

 

They were so smitten with each other that they didn't realise that they had had an audience all this while. Sweet Pea cleared his throat loudly to get their attention and that was all it took for their little bubble to burst as they suddenly realised their very intimate position in public. They leapt apart from each other, her hands on his shoulders, his hands in the air. They shared an embarrassed  glance and silently turned their heads in the direction of the noise. 

 

Standing ten feet away were Veronica, Betty's best friend, Sweet Pea, Jughead's blood-like brother, and Archie, Betty's supposed "date" for the evening (and, though they did establish that they were here as friends, the look on his face told a different story). From their expressions all of them seemed to be equally stunned. 

 

Veronica decided to break the awkward silence and said, "Wow, Betts, I've been trying to set you up with someone for months and yet I didn't even think of him as a potential suitor!" 

 

Sweet Pea chuckled and added, "You know, Jug, I totally stan this thing right here", he said as he gestured towards them both, still on the same chair with Betty still straddling Jughead’s lap. "But it’s nearly time for the ceremony and we need to get ready for it, like, ASAP." The first part of his comment made them both blush as red as the blood roses Veronica had gotten flown out for her bouquet.

 

"Oh yeah, you're right! Betty, bridal room, 2 minutes. Be there or-", Veronica warned her and Betty rushed to make her quiet.

 

"Yes V, I'll be right there. Will you guys please excuse us for a second?" Betty requested, polite even in her flustered state.

 

Sweet Pea understood,  clasping Veronica's hand in his, and said, "Yeah, sure, we'll leave you two alone." He turned to Veronica to quietly say, " Let's give them a minute, yeah? Come on." 

 

She nodded and looked at Archie, who looked more disappointed than shocked as he stared blatantly at Jughead and Betty. Veronica called out to him to catch his attention. 

"Hey Arch? Let's go, come on!" She gestured to him to follow their retreating selves. 

 

Once they were out of sight Betty hesitantly turned back to look at him, as she thought he must be wondering what kind of a girl she was to randomly make out with strangers or something, but to her surprise she saw him smiling lazily at her blushing face. 

 

"Well, at least my idea worked enough for her to leave you alone for a few more minutes, huh?" He chuckled at her surprised expression and then realisation flickered across her face.

 

"Oh! Yeah. Well, 2 minutes, to be precise, but it was worth it in the end, right?" She shyly glanced at him and bit her lip instinctively as she waited for his response. 

 

"Hell yeah, that was worth it!", he replied excitedly, and then added softly, "Think you could save a dance for me later? We can talk more about it then?" 

 

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

 

They heard Veronica calling Betty and he realised he had to get to Sweet Pea soon. 

"To be continued?"

 

She broke into a sheepish grin. _"Maybe. Maybe not,"_ She silently pecked his lips once more before standing up, swinging her leg around his chair and walking backwards seductively. 

 

_"Maybe so."_ Then she turned around and walked, all the while swishing her hips with an extra skip in her step, towards the bridal room from where she could hear her name being called.

 

He kept watching her till she disappeared from his sight and whispered to himself, **_"Jughead Jones, she is going to kill you one day, and you’ll probably like it."_**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a Kudos and Comment down below any drabble ideas, AU prompts or dialogue prompts that you would like for me to write as One-Shots.


End file.
